Not A Rumour At All
by christabelicious
Summary: Ketika rumor adalah kenyataan, apa yang harus dilakukan? cast : Jonghyun - Sooyoung


Not A Rumour At All © Lee Yoo Bi

Elmin Marti Indana Pramono ͋ 2013

.

.

.

|COUPLE|

Soo Young - Jong Hyun

|GENRE|

Romance – Happy Ending

|ONESHOOT|

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

Sooyoung melangkah dengan geram. Sneakers biru lautnya menghentak lantai tanpa perasaan.

"Jonghyun-ssi, tamat riwayatmu hari ini!" teriaknya. Tidak peduli seisi ruangan menatapnya penuh perhatian, Sooyoung beranjak menuju kursinya dan menghempaskan diri disana.

"Wae, Sooyoung-ah? Jonghyun-ssi mencari masalah lagi?" Yoona, salah satu teman baiknya di sekolah, tidak terkejut melihat penampakan Sooyoung yang frustasi.

"Ajusshi gila itu benar-benar pabbo." Sooyoung memutar badannya, menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Yoona. "Kali ini dia membual. Dia bilang aku mengirimkan surat cinta padanya di depan teman-temannya."

"Jinja?" Yoona mencondongkan badannya semangat. "Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Molla. Aku sedang berjalan di koridor biasa dan dia duduk di undakan tangga dengan teman-temannya." Sooyoung mengedikkan bahu. "Tiba-tiba saja dia berteriak dan tertawa. Dia bilang aku telah menulis surat cinta yang konyol untuknya. "

"Omo. Keterlaluan. Harusnya kau tidak berangkat sendiri tadi. Bukannya Tiffany sudah datang dari liburannya? Jonghyun hanya berani mencari masalah saat kau sendirian."

"Aku sudah menghubungi Tiffany tadi. Dia baru masuk sekolah besok."

"Ya! Sooyoung-ah!" Gerombolan Hyoyeon menghambur padanya secepat kilat. Sooyoung menutup wajahnya frustasi. Gerombolan groupies Jonghyun selalu membuatnya dalam masalah.

"Wae?"

"Kau benar-benar mengirimkan surat cinta untuk Jonghyun semalam?!" Hyoyeon membuka percakapan tanpa basa-basi.

"Aigoo. Aku tidak melakukan itu!"

"Jonghyun tidak akan pernah berbohong pada kami!" Yoobi menyahut. "Jonghyun-nen, selalu berkata apa adanya."

Sooyoung menghela nafas. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat, sangat panjang.

.

.

.

"Kau selalu mengganggu Sooyoung. Wae?" Minho menyenggol lengan Jonghyun keras-keras sepulang sekolah. "Kuberi tahu, agasshi macam dia tidak suka dipermainkan seperti itu."

"Ne, Jonghyun. Kalau kau tidak ingin Sooyoung lari darimu, sebaiknya segera hentikan semua perbuatanmu," Onew menimpali.

Jonghyun berdeham sesaat. "Omo, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu! Youja itu saja yang terlalu sensitif."

Keempat temannya tertawa.

"Kurasa, Jonghyun, kau jatuh cinta pada Sooyoung." Kibum terbahak. "Kau sudah mulai menjahilinya sejak tahu pertama kita masuk sekolah ini."

"Itu karena dia gampang sekali naik darah." Jonghyun membela diri.

"Ani." Taemin menggeleng dengan tegas. "Kami tahu kau menyukainya dan jangan membantah. Malam ini kita harus pergi ke kafe, ingat? Sebaiknya kita segera pulang dan beristirahat."

"Ah, ne." Onew dan Kibum mengangguk setuju. "Kami duluan. Jja, Minho! Jonghyun, hati-hati!"

Taemin mengangguk dan mengambil arah sendiri setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Jonghyun mendengus sebal. Semua orang mengatakan kalau dirinya menyukai Sooyoung. Tapi kenapa dirinya sendiri merasa biasa saja?

'Ah, aku tidak peduli.' Jonghyun berkata dalam hati. 'Aku yakin aku bahkan tidak akan menolongnya meski dia **berdarah-darah**.'

Jonghyun mengedikkan bahu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju. Tangannya berada dalam saku celana dengan elegan –seperti biasa. Dia sudah bertekat untuk segera pulang dan beristirahat karena malam ini dia dan teman-temannya akan bernyanyi di kafe Lotus, kafe sederhana di dekat sekolah, seperti biasa. Tiap malam minggu, kafe Lotus selalu ramai oleh teriakan gadis-gadis pecinta Jonghyun dan teman-temannya.

Dia masih sibuk dengan pikiran mengenai aku-makan-siang-dengan-apa-ya saat melihat Sooyoung yang berdarah di pipi, lengan dan kakinya, terduduk di depan kafe Lotus. Matanya menyipit. Sooyoung berdarah?

'Kau sudah bilang kau tidak akan menolongnya meski dia berdarah, Jonghyun!' Teriaknya dalam hati. Dia tetap berdiri dan mengawasi Sooyoung mengumpulkan buku-buku pelajarannya yang berserakan, berusaha keras mengabaikan kakinya yang akan berlari menghambur ke arah Sooyoung dan membantunya.

Sooyoung merasa diawasi. Dengan wajah kesal yang lelah, dia mendongakkan kepala, melihat sosok yang memperhatikannya dari tadi.

Jonghyun.

Saat iris mereka bertemu, Jonghyun tidak bisa lagi menahan langkah kakinya. Dia berlari dengan cepat dan berlutut didepan gadis itu.

"Ya! Pabbo! Kenapa kau berdarah?" tanya Jonghyun kesal.

Sooyoung menatapnya tidak percaya. "Tanyakan saja pada groupies-mu! Apa yang sudah kau ceritakan pada mereka sampai mereka mengepung dan mencakarku di jalanan?!"

"Mwo? Gwenchana?"

"Apa kau menceritakan surat cinta konyol yang bahkan kutulis tanpa sadar saat kita masih kelas satu dulu?"

"Ani. Aku tidak menceritakan itu." Jonghyun membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan satu kotak plester. Dari dulu dia ceroboh dan plester terbukti selalu berguna saat dia tergores. "Jja, kemari."

Sooyoung mematung. Menghela nafas, Jonghyun memajukan badannya dan menempelkan plester pada luka di pipi Sooyoung perlahan. Dia mengambil plester lagi, dan menempelkan plester-plester itu pada tiap luka Sooyoung.

"Kenapa kau membantuku?" Sooyoung menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Bukannya kau membenciku?"

"Aku tidak membencimu." Jonghyun berdiri dan duduk disebelah Sooyoung.

"Kau bahkan menceritakan surat cinta itu pada teman-temanmu."

Sooyoung memang pernah menulis surat cinta untuknya. Hanya menulis, tidak sungguh dikirimkan padanya. Dia tidak sengaja menemukan surat itu terselip di salah satu buku milik Sooyoung, dan sejak saat itu dia selalu menggoda Sooyoung tanpa ampun.

"Dengar. Aku tidak menceritakannya. Aku bilang aku berbohong untuk membuatmu terganggu."

"Membuatku terganggu? Chukkae. Kau berhasil. Groupiesmu bahkan menghadiahiku beberapa cakaran."

"Sebagai permintaan maafku, datanglah ke kafe ini malam nanti." Pinta Jonghyun. "Aku akan memberimu kejutan nanti."

"Aku tidak mau jadi bahan olokanmu disini, Jonghyun-ssi. Cukup di sekolah saja."

"Kumohon."

"Biar kupikirkan. Omong-omong, plesternya, gomawo. Aku pulang dulu." Sooyoung berdiri dan beranjak pulang, meninggalkan Jonghyun yang termenung.

Jonghyun tahu teman-temannya benar. Dia senang mengetahui Sooyoung menyukainya saat kelas satu dulu, tapi dia tidak berani mengatakan apapun. Yang dia lakukan hanya mengganggu Sooyoung untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, dan dia tahu dia salah besar.

Sooyoung telah mencuri hatinya sejak dia membaca lembaran kertas berhias gambar-gambar hati norak itu. Sooyoung telah membawa separuh jiwanya, dan kini Jonghyun harus berusaha keras membuat jwanya utuh kembali, dengan mendapatkan Sooyoung dan memilikinya selamanya.

.

.

.

"Sooyoung-ah! Eomma pergi dulu. Eomma akan menemani Appa-mu di kantornya. Sedang ada pesta."

"Ne, Eomma!"

Sooyoung terdiam di kamarnya setelah mengunci pintu, teringat permintaan Jonghyun untuk menemuinya di kafe Lotus.

'**Apa sebaiknya aku kesana?'**

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, Sooyoung memutuskan untuk pergi. Mengenakan sweter pink pucat dan celana jins, Sooyoung keluar rumah dengan masker. Berjaga-jaga, seandainya Jonghyun akan menjadikannya sebagai bahan tertawaan.

Sooyoung memasuki kafe yang remang-remang, dipenuhi gadis-gadis yang meneriakkan kata-kata 'Jonghyun!', 'Onew!', 'Taemin!', 'Minho!', dan 'Kibum!' tanpa henti. Dengan memegangi maskernya, dia berusaha keras masuk lebih dalam dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Annyeong teman-teman. Malam ini akan ada penampilan khusus dari Jonghyun!" seru Taemin, memicu koor teriakan sepanjang satu menit dari anggota groupies Jonghyun.

"**Jonghyun Oppaaa!" **

"**Saranghae Oppa!"**

"**Nado!"**

"**Oppa, jadilah pacarku!"**

Sooyoung menutup telinga dari kursinya. Ia mendengus sebal saat Jonghyun naik ke panggung dan tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Malam ini aku akan membawakan satu lagu khusus, secara solo, sebagai permintaan maafku kepada gadis yang menyukaiku saat kelas satu dulu."

Seluruh kafe mendadak senyap, menunggu ucapan Jonghyun selesai.

"Aku selalu mengganggunya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, tapi sekarang aku tahu aku salah. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa kalau dia ada disini, aku akan mengatakan dengan jujur bahwa aku menyukainya. Aku menyesal telah membuat hari-harinya menjadi begitu buruk dan aku siap menerima akibatnya. Ini hubungan yang rumit. Kalaupun dia terlanjur membenciku, aku akan tetap menyukainya. Aku akan bahagia kalau dia bahagia."

Beberapa gadis menitikkan air mata. Sooyoung terperangah. Jonghyun, cinta pertamanya, menyukainya juga? Ini seperti mimpi.

**So Goodbye Don't cry and smile**

Jadi selamat tinggal, jangan menangis dan tersenyumlah**  
****gaseum sirideon sigandeul moduda bonaejulgeoya**

**Hari-hari yang penuh emosi itu, biarkan aku membuatnya menjadi hadiah untukmu****  
****So Goodbye eodumsok oerobdeon na**

**Jadi selamat tinggal, kepada diriku yang kesepian bersembunyi di kegelapan****  
****nan nega piryohae**

**Aku membutuhkanmu****  
****I need your love again**

**Aku membutuhkan cintamu lagi***

**_*So Goodbye – Jonghyun Shinee (Ost. City Hunter)_**

Sooyoung menangis keras-keras. Dia sudah bertahun-tahun mencoba membenci Jonghyun, tapi tidak bisa. Membuka maskernya Sooyoung berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Jonghyun yang masih bernyanyi di panggung. Saat iris mereka kembali bertemu, Jonghyun tidak sanggup lagi berkata-kata. Tatapan mereka terkunci.

"Jonghyun-ah." Sooyoung terisak. "Jangan nyanyikan lagu itu. Kau membuatku menangis, pabbo."

Jonghyun masih terpaku. Seluruh kafe sunyi seketika.

"Harusnya kau menyatakan cinta dengan elegan, Jonghyun! Bukannya membuatku sedih seperti ini. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, tapi kau menyanyikan lagu perpisahan? Konyol."

"Kau… masih mencintaiku?" Jonghyun terbata.

"Ne. Saranghae Jonghyun-ah."

Jonghyun berlari dan memeluk Sooyoung secepat kilat. "Nado saranghare Sooyoung."

Dan secara tiba-tiba seluruh kafe bersorak dan bertepuk tangan.

Jonghyun tersenyum. Disinilah tempatnya yang sebenarnya. Tempat penuh ketenangan dan kebahagiaan : di pelukan gadis pujaannya.


End file.
